QuickSign
This has been replaced by the SimpleSignEdit mod. QuickSign let's you use simple commands to edit, colorize and erase text on a selected sign. Features *Edit signs without having to remove them. *Erase and edit specific lines of text. *Add and delete colors. *Copy and paste text. *Edit multiple signs at once. *Spout support, the fastest way to edit a sign. *Color signs when placing them. *Chat or execute commands with signs. *Color signs with dyes. *Create and select signs up to 100 block away. *Undo and redo your last edit. Commands */qs Enables and disables the plugin (toggle). */qs spout : Enables and disables Spout mode (toggle). */qs (line number) (new text) : Changes the text at the specified line. */qs all (new text) : Changes the text on all line. */qs clear (line number) : Clears the text at the specified line. */qs clear all : Clears all the text. */qs clear : Clears the current selection (not the text). */qs color (color name) (line number) (line index) : Adds color to the line, starting at the specified index (index includes color data, 2 characters per color, index is between 1 and 15). */qs color (color name) all (line index) : Adds color to all of the lines of text. */qs color clear (line number) : Removes the colors at the specified line. */qs color clear all : Removes all the color from the sign. */qs copy : Copies all the text of the selected sign. */qs paste all : Pastes all the text from the clipboard to the sign. */qs paste (line) all : Pastes the line from the clipboard to all lines on the selected sign. */qs paste (line) (line) : Pastes the line from the clipboard to the line on the selected sign. */qs cb clear : clears the clipboard. Otherwise it is only cleared upon disabling the plugin (includes reloads and stops). */qs replace (line) (word to replace) (world to replace with) : Replace the first word with the second one on the designated line. */qs append (line) (text) : Adds the specified the text to the end of the text on the sign, with a space in between. */qs insert (line) (index) (text) : Inserts the the text at the specified index (between 1 and 15). */qs undo : undoes the last edit on the selected sign, if any. Deselecting a sign will clear it's history. */qs redo : redoes the last undo for the selected sign. */qs s : Select the sign in your line of sight, if any. Requires a special permission to use (quicksign.noreachlimit). Also checks for permissions according to WorldGuard and/or Residence. */qs fs (position) (txt) : Places a sign from the player's inventory with the desired text where the player is looking. Only works if the block accepts signs. For positions, use "n" for North, "e" for "East", "s" for South, "w" for West (this will create a wall sign attached to the block, overwriting any block occupying the desired location), "u" for Up (creates a sign post facing the player, again overwriting the block), or "d" for default (creates a wall sign facing the player, if the location is free, or else it will create a sign post, overwriting any blocks above the selected one, and facing the player). For the text, separate lines with "&/". Colors are supported, use the codes bellow. Colors For colors, use the following codes when changing the text or placing a sign: (this list is also available ingame by typing /info colors) *Black: &0 *Dark blue: &1 *Dark green: &2 *Dark aqua: &3 *Dark red: &4 *Dark purple: &5 *Gold: &6 *Gray: &7 *Dark gray: &8 *Blue: &9 *Green: &a *Aqua: &b *Red: &c *Light purple: &d *Yellow: &e *White: &f Note: These codes take two character spaces on the text. So, a line with one color can only take 13 characters instead of the usual 15. You can also use more than one color per line. If using the "/qs color" command, use the name of the colors, for two word color names, just bring them together in one word. So light purple becomes lightpurple. Tutorial thumb|300px|left